Survivor ORG 16: Palawan
| returnees = DBWAWESOMEPOSSUM (23) ''Fakeboy823 ''(20) Jake R (20) ''FeiLong ''(30) 5martis5 (25) Luckyyy (30) Niftyness (21) GoldAce153 (30) JD4SURVIVOR (21) | video = | previousseason = Survivor ORG 15: El Peten | nextseason = Survivor ORG 17: Ghana }}Survivor: Palawan is the sixteenth installment in the Koror ORG Survivor series. Palawan received a positive response from the community. At the time, due to app shortages, Palawan was thought to be the last season of Koror ORG. However, due to its exciting gameplay, compelling twists, and casting, Koror ORG was able to recover, and launched Ghana soon after. The season is seen as a bright spot after a tough time, and holds a special place in the admins' hearts. The season was announced officially on August 15th, 2015. Applications opened a week later on August 22nd, 2015. Applications during the previous few seasons had been overwhelmingly low, leading to the near cancellation of the wiki. Palawan was originally billed as the finale season, but due to the strong response from the community to keep the wiki, a seventeenth season was formed. *'Returnees-' This season will feature twenty four returnees from the past fifteen seasons competing for the win, no matter their placement. The returnees were split into tribes based on their gameplay, however. consisted of players with all-star gameplay, featured players looking for a second chance, and consisted of players that fell in between those categories. *'Multo Tribe-' A fourth tribe was announced on Day 13, consisting of the last six vote offs. These players returned to the game and competed for two spots to reenter. The winners of the duel would choose the new tribes while the old tribes were disbanded and spent time together at the same camp. *'Exile Island-' The winning tribe(s) of each reward challenge will choose one member to be isolated from their tribe and to be sent to Exile Island. Waiting for them there will be a clue to the hidden immunity idol for their tribe. *'Team Immunity-' On Day 33, the remaining nine castaways were split into three teams of three, with the winners receiving immunity and the losers being eligible for elimination at tribal council. *'Hidden Immunity Idol-' Hidden Immunity Idols will be in play this season. There will be one at each tribe's camp with one being hidden at merge. If a tribe's idol is played it'll be re-hidden. Tribes will gain clues through reward challenges. *'No Escape-' Players are not be allowed to quit the game. They must ask to be voted out by their tribe at the following tribal council if they wish to leave. } | |- | rowspan="3"|14 | rowspan="3"|"You Were All My Sheep" | colspan="2" | rowspan="3" | rowspan="3" | rowspan="3"|3-1-0 | rowspan="3"|17th Voted Off Day 35 |- | colspan="2" |- | colspan="2" |- | rowspan="2"|15 | rowspan="2"|"I'm Not Taking Any Risks" | rowspan="2" colspan="2" | rowspan="2" | | 5-1-1 | 18th Voted Off Day 38 |- | | 3-2-0 | 19th Voted Off Day 38 |- | 16 | "One Hell of a Ride" | | | rowspan="3" | | 3-1-1-0 | 20th Voted Off Day 41 |- | rowspan="2"|17 | rowspan="2"|"You're My Best Friend, and My Greatest Threat" |rowspan="2" | | | 3-2 | 21st Voted Off Day 44 |- | | | 3-1 | 22nd Voted Off Day 47 |- | rowspan="3" |18 | rowspan="3" |"Reunion (Palawan)" | colspan="3" rowspan="3" | | rowspan="3" |8-3-0 |2nd Runner Up |- | |Runner Up |- | |Sole Survivor |} *''Palawan'' is the sixth season of Koror ORG to feature returnees. **It is the fourth of these to feature an all-returnee cast. *''Palawan's'' location is a tribute to Batangas, Koror's favorite season at the time. **''Palawan'' was also a considered location for Norway. *''Palawan'' is the first season since Batangas to feature a tie in the first vote of the season. *The episodes were named as following: **'Episode 1-' "Lucky" **'Episode 2-' "Jake" **'Episode 3-' "Reid" **'Episode 4-' "Nifty" **'Episode 5-' "Jaylen" **'Episode 6-' "Daniel" **'Episode 7-' "Eden" **'Episode 8-' "Nifty" **'Episode 9-' "Lucky" **'Episode 10-' "Jaylen" **'Episode 11-' "Reid" **'Episode 12-' "Jaylen" **'Episode 13-' "Aston" **'Episode 14-' "Jake" **'Episode 15-' "Eden" **'Episode 16-' "David" **'Episode 17-' "Eden" Category:Seasons Category:Seasons Hosted by Koror Category:Seasons with Returnees Category:Seasons with 24 Contestants Category:Seasons with 3 Starting Tribes Category:Full Returnee Seasons Category:Survivor: Palawan Category:Asian Seasons Category:Seasons with a Final Three Category:Seasons with Exile Island Category:Seasons with the Outcasts Category:All Star Themed Returnee Seasons Category:Redemption Themed Returnee Seasons